Movienowbox197189 Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 September 2018
16:06-11 Fascinating. 16:06-13 Too bad there is no code for mini modding 16:06-46 Should I add a code for warnings? 16:07-11 Sure. 16:07-11 Idk what code though. 16:07-23 Ill ask Kocka 16:07-48 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 16:07-53 Meanie 16:08-00 I wanna ban you so bad Ender 17:21-35 ^ 17:21-40 I told him The Rake didn't exist and he went like "AM I YOUR SLAVE?" 17:21-54 wtf? xD 17:22-05 I stg he is serious 99.9% of the time. 17:22-12 It took so long for him to get my jokes. 17:22-24 Remember when we said Akumi was mean once in chat Korra? 17:22-29 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 17:22-29 Sad part is that Koa is also serious all the time. 17:22-32 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:22-39 o SHIT THAT PING WAS LOUD 17:22-40 I think Rogue and Koa are the only serious people here. 17:22-40 And yeah, I do. 17:22-53 o SHIT THAT PING WAS LOUD 17:23-04 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 17:23-07 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:23-15 Koa is def serious snot/s 17:23-28 He was salty yesterday bc We told him to stop mini modding 17:23-29 no but he actually means the things he says 17:23-37 Like TG-S0CK and I had a "breakup" fight and I said she cheated on me, and like, 17:23-38 So he told Mess that I was doing bad stuff 17:23-45 he actually believed that and tried to get us to work it out. 17:23-52 ikr 17:23-58 oof, he did? 17:24-16 He did, indeed, get salty af. 17:24-50 And he was like "Ender is making rules up' 17:24-58 Thankfully Korra was there to help me c: 17:25-27 I even said he was just being salty on main, lol. 17:25-47 lol. 17:25-56 Then when he told Mess that I was telling him to stop linking 17:26-03 Mess was like "seriously Ender" 17:26-04 i wish i was there 17:26-10 And I was like "Akumi's rules" 17:26-13 Tbh, 17:26-16 Mess, like, 17:26-18 Then she was like "Akumi is not here -,-" 17:26-23 has a soft spot for Koa for some reason. 17:26-27 ^ 17:27-00 ikr? 17:27-45 And he KNOWS it too. 17:27-51 Thus he always runs to her. 17:28-03 Ikr? 17:28-14 He always is following Mess bc she has the power. 17:29-19 Yep. 17:29-48 When Mess wanted to demote me, he was like "ok lemme demote her". 17:29-49 Wtf? 17:30-05 Mess had reason to demote you* 17:30-11 True, ECTM. 17:31-09 ^ 17:31-28 12:31 17:31-28 SwagM 17:31-28 I'm not using caps that much :/ 17:31-28 12:31 17:31-28 TheKorraFanatic 17:31-28 All of you have been using caps randomly a good bit. :/ 17:32-08 Lol 17:32-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:32-28 I am done with their shitttt on ESB. 17:32-40 I've warned them ALL for caps so many times, so I'm just going to start laying out bans. 17:32-45 I see I was being discussed 17:32-45 Welcome, Messenger of Heavne. 17:32-46 *Heaven 17:32-51 Not you. 17:32-51 But rather Koa. 17:33-04 You were mentioned once and his reaction to you was the main focus. 17:33-44 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 17:33-52 Wow everyone is on 17:33-55 Uh. 17:34-09 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:34-14 What 17:34-14 um 17:34-23 hi there how is everyone doing today 17:34-43 hi, i'm doing great! tired though lol. 17:34-45 and you koa? 17:34-49 Good 17:34-50 Oops 17:35-08 Did not think everyone was on 17:35-09 o/ 17:35-14 Welcome, Qstlijku. 17:35-39 !summon Mini-tg 17:35-49 !summon TG 17:35-52 Koa stop with the "everyone on" thing 17:35-54 Please 17:35-59 !summon XxSarcasticBunnyxX 17:36-00 !or at least get her to respond to my text messages 17:36-15 12:34 17:36-15 TheKorraFanatic 17:36-15 Reep. 17:36-15 12:34 17:36-15 XxSarcasticBunnyxX 17:36-15 Reeeeeeeep 17:36-15 12:35 17:36-15 TheKorraFanatic 17:36-15 Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. 17:36-15 12:36 17:36-15 XxSarcasticBunnyxX 17:36-15 I must not reply or you'll say "Stop >:( " 17:36-29 Endercat stop please I did not do anything so stop correcting users 17:36-33 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 17:36-42 Welcome, XxSarcasticBunnyxX. 17:36-49 Koa. 17:36-50 Just nvmmmmm. 17:36-55 K 17:37-00 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:37-00 -_- 17:37-12 Koa stop minimodding! 17:37-14 -_- 17:37-15 .* 17:37-20 > 17:37-22 *. 17:37-38 I am just saying that it would be nice if you stopped saying "no one is on". 17:37-43 im not endercat so stop I am just asking u to not correct me when I'm not doing anything 17:37-52 im not endercat so stop I am just asking u to not correct me when I'm not doing anything 17:38-02 @messanger can we hold a vote to demote endercat 17:38-10 Gold. 17:38-11 No 17:38-24 She corrected me for no reason 17:38-31 Koa, she was modding. 17:38-38 Please calm down. 17:38-39 ._. 17:38-44 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 17:38-48 sThis is like Haysack/s 17:38-56 K thx for saying 17:38-56 Koa can you please get off her case? 17:38-57 I like how the whole point of this wiki is pretty much Koa vs. everyone. 17:39-01 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 17:39-03 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 17:39-12 XD 17:39-14 yes soory I'll get off of it 17:39-15 Koa vs. The Universe 17:39-27 Lmao. 17:39-32 plz I'm not agginest anyone I'm trying to work with y'all 17:39-50 smallNo comment/small 17:40-41 Do I get to keep content mod I am updating my wiki rights list 17:40-56 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 17:40-59 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 17:41-40 Got rights in the bank like yes indeed 17:41-40 ?? 17:41-45 ??? 17:41-47 What korra 17:42-14 Is Endybot even doing anything? 17:42-24 Stop asking about rights, Koa. 17:42-27 final warning. 17:42-32 its just an empty account 17:42-44 what is an empty account 17:43-27 an account that's meant to be a bot but doesn't have any bot scripts inside of it 17:43-36 Oh okay and soory about my talk 17:43-41 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 17:43-42 It is currently using the BotAntiSpam and ChatLogger script. 17:43-43 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 17:43-49 https://movienowbox197189.wikia.com/wiki/User:Endybot/chat.js 17:43-50 (therp) 17:44-05 What ever happened tommrow reset each day it's more fare 17:44-15 whut 17:44-23 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 17:44-25 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 17:44-54 He clearly asked 17:44-55 Okay for exsample let's say I was talking nasty today and I come back tommrow the strikes reset each day 17:45-07 Okay for exsample let's say I was talking nasty today and I come back tommrow the strikes reset each day 17:45-33 Smart, if I do say so myself. 17:45-35 no, Koa. if you're gonna keep being obnoxious, we're not gonna wanna do anything for you 17:45-39 Like, he could head in, TROLL, everyone, 17:57-26 ~ Endybot has joined the chat ~ 17:57-27 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 17:57-34 BACK! 17:57-34 17:57-42 Sorry, I went for a walk on the beach 17:57-45 Koa 17:57-51 wb, Koa. 17:57-53 *Ender 17:57-54 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 17:57-59 you will always have the chance to earn them back 17:58-04 it will just take a long time 17:58-05 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 17:58-08 its a long progress 17:58-25 But i would love to stay 17:58-28 TG 17:58-49 yes? 17:58-56 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 17:58-57 what do u mean have i checked out the wiki? lol 17:58-57 like, in a '' hey baby '' kinda way? XD 17:59-04 Endy isnt empty 17:59-11 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 17:59-18 okay so 17:59-19 I might have to install Ruby on my computer for the bot 17:59-48 well if I leave a few things happen. --no new movies added / no good edits/ no good larg images 17:59-57 /hm 18:00-22 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 18:00-25 Hm 18:00-29 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 18:00-29 ^ 18:00-44 Yalls choice 18:00-58 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 18:01-00 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 18:01-02 I think the movie pages need more information 18:01-04 Like a summary. 18:01-14 ok so this guy made a bad edit and another user reverted in but this guy also sort've has a troll name so idk if i should do anything or just leave it 18:01-23 Leave it. 18:01-28 link, mess? 18:01-31 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 18:01-32 Link, MoH? 18:01-33 Link us. 18:02-29 I've made my decision 18:02-36 And? 18:02-40 ? 18:02-43 What is it? 18:02-50 bad edit by he added a category that wasn't needed that i don't think was very bad it was simple but the name kinda.. well here https://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/Zeus?action=history 18:03-02 I'll stay under one thing 18:03-20 what is it, koa 18:03-22 Ok. 18:03-25 ^ 18:03-35 People have weird names. 18:03-42 But wait until he does something major before banning him 18:04-14 Banning who 18:04-22 another wiki, Koa. 18:04-42 and i agree with mess. maybe a redirect to the rules for that one. that sort of seemed like an accident perhaps 18:04-45 *ender 18:04-52 As long as my rights will be restored at some point I shall stay 18:04-53 this is why i need sleep ; - ; 18:04-53 1. He vandalized the page by adding that category. I think a warning would do. 18:04-53 2. The username is just immature, not really trollish. 18:05-02 ^ 18:05-09 And Koa? 18:05-31 Koa maybe someday if the community agrees to it 18:05-38 ^ 18:05-44 They will be restored so long as you build up trust with us. That is what the community agreed on. 18:05-46 How about you wait and see. 18:05-51 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 18:05-53 Exactly. 18:06-28 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 18:06-43 Content is not bad if you look at it. 18:08-18 The community will never want me back 18:08-23 It will. 18:08-31 We have faith in you, Koa. 18:08-40 You will get your rights back. 18:08-44 Just not at the moment. 18:08-45 well prob nolt 18:08-53 the community as of right now hates me 18:08-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:09-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:09-12 We don't hate you. 18:09-13 Koa 18:09-19 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 18:09-20 i get how you feel honestly 18:09-21 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 18:09-24 Yes I'm listing 18:09-29 when they wanted me demoted on TDL i felt horrible 18:09-33 i thought everyone hated me 18:09-40 But they don't. 18:09-44 it really hurt my self-esteem 18:09-48 but 18:09-52 i earned my rights back 18:09-58 Wow Messanger knows how it fells 18:10-05 Yeh. 18:10-15 Getting demoted sucks, but when you earn them back. 18:10-22 I mean, 18:10-22 You will be a better admin/mod then before. 18:10-31 Well I'm trying to get promoted but it's hard 18:10-39 I don't think getting demoted should be taken too personally and feeling like people hate you for it. 18:10-53 its what happens Korra 18:10-55 As users are there to do a job and if they can't do that job, they lose the rights. Nothing personal. 18:10-56 Koa 18:11-06 its all apart of emotions rather its logical or not 18:11-12 It is. 18:11-15 Everyone wants rights. 18:11-21 Some people earn them. 18:11-27 And others don't. 18:11-41 Some people who earned them aren't good with them slike me/s and loose them. 18:11-48 Messanger is a good admin for here she deserves to keep all rights she is such a nice usee 18:11-50 user 18:12-20 Sure. 18:12-24 Grass is green. 18:12-28 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 18:12-30 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 18:12-32 On the other side. 18:12-44 When ever y'all fell u wanna promote me will a vote be held 18:12-46 Everyone is a good user here. Just some are different then others. 18:13-03 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 18:13-05 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 18:13-29 ?? 18:13-32 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 18:13-33 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 18:13-37 We are all different Koa. 18:13-40 You are a good user. 18:13-46 But you are different then Akumi and Korra. 18:13-52 We are not all the same. 18:13-59 sThat would be boring/s 18:14-12 okay thx fell better hopefully a vote will get made to promote me some time 18:14-55 It will. 18:15-04 I can assure you. 18:15-07 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 18:15-16 sMaybe once all of us have left this wiki/s 18:15-59 Oof 18:16-03 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 18:16-05 @Akumi 18:16-14 It will take along time 18:16-21 It might. 18:16-24 But you'll get there. 18:16-28 Hope not 18:16-31 Mess got there. So you can do it too. 18:17-32 Thx so what y'all doing today 18:18-20 ? 18:18-58 We're is everyone 18:19-20 Afk 18:19-30 What 18:19-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:19-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:19-56 How much percent of progress have I made so far 18:20-33 15% 18:20-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:20-45 How much it goes to 18:20-49 you still got 85% to go 18:20-59 Than I get my stuff back 18:21-01 Can we please drop this? 18:21-08 once we hold a vote yes 18:21-16 Ok.